Conventional vehicle transmissions may include an air vent assembly to allow air to flow into and out of a transmission housing during operation, which is commonly referred to as transmission breathing. As heat is generated in the transmission, the temperature of air and hydraulic fluid increases therein, which increases the internal pressure within the transmission housing. Without the air vent, the increased internal pressure relative to the atmospheric exterior pressure may force fluid past seals of the housing. When the transmission housing temperature is decreased relative to the exterior temperature, the pressure differential is reversed and air may flow into the transmission through the air vent. Without the air vent, contaminants such as dirt and water may be drawn into the transmission through the seals.
Accordingly, a vent or breather is typically incorporated into transmissions to minimize pressure differentials between the interior and exterior of the transmission housing. In some situations, transmission fluid vapor may escape from the housing and condense on the outer surface of the transmission housing. This may be perceived as a fluid leak by a customer and may also potentially reduce the volume of fluid inside the transmission over time. Accordingly, while known air vent systems work for their intended purpose, an improved breather vent is desirable.